Because Of A Bet
by twogirlsandacomputer
Summary: Clary Fray moves to a new school with her brother, Jonathon, in hope of starting over. Jace gets a bet to ask her out and he has to win. Clary soon comes to realize that no secret stays kept forever. Rated T for language and later chapters. :
1. First Day

_Dear Diary,_

_ I can do this. Tomorrow, I will put on a smile and at least pretend that I feel fine. I will tell myself that I don't care what people say about me._

_ I am starting a new school further into town and I am honestly scared people will know me. I know, most new kids are afraid of not knowing their classmates, but I am moving to get away from my old life. If I stayed any longer, I would have snapped in half. And not even in a straight line. A jagged, zigzag so sharp that if cut with it, it will go deep into your soul. Wow. Depressing. _

_Well, I've got to get to bed. I have a big day tomorrow. Yippee! (sarcastic)_

_-Clary_

….o.O.o….

I put on short jean shorts, a pink lace tank top, and a green hooded sweatshirt over it. On my feet, I wore my worn out blue converse high tops. As I climbed into my 2009 bright blue Volkswagen Beetle, I saw that my older brother, Jonathon, had taken his motorcycle. I thought we trying to _not _attract attention to ourselves. _Oh well._ I turned on the radio and lost myself in the music. I didn't even notice that everyone was staring at me when I pulled into the parking lot.

**Jpov**

We were having a normal conversation on the field when a blue _buggie _pulled in. Quite loudly. I turned my head to see the side of a redhead singing to the music in her car.

"Who's that?" Jordan asked amused. His girlfriend, Maia, slapped his arm.

"Mr. Meyer told us we were getting a new girl. She moved from New Castle," she said.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Red (my new nickname for her) while she got out, slammed the door, and headed into the building. Some magnetic force pulled me in her direction and I couldn't stop myself from following her all the way to the office.

**Cpov**

I walked into the office and saw Jonathan sitting at one of the two chairs in front of the principal's desk.

"Hi… I, uh, my name is Clary Fray," I stuck my hand out and he grabbed it.

"Hi, Clary. Like I was telling your brother, my name is . We are very laid back here at Hamilton Southeastern High School. Our biggest rule is no eating in class, but you can have snacks in the hallways at passing periods."

What I learned was that when he said 'laid back', he wasn't kidding. There was no dress code, which in the hallways I saw people took that to their advantage. I also saw a lot of people making out in the lawn. In the classrooms, it was pretty much the normal rules. I went to my locker and grabbed my first class…Physics.

I was almost to the science room when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Clary?" I turned slowly to see the incredulous face of one of my old best friends, Alec Lightwood.

"Alec?" I asked just to make sure.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in so long!" he yelled across the hall, running towards me. He grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I know," was all I said.

We made our way to physics and like I expected, I had to tell about myself in front of the whole class. Luckily, I got Alec as my lab partner. He invited me to sit with him at lunch, but I had to do something.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and I made my way to the gym. The mats were set out and only a few people were in the weights room above.

"Do you need something?" a feminine woman said coming into the room.

"Are you Coach Herondale?" I asked.

"I sure am."

"Well, I was wondering if I could join your cheerleading squad?"

She gave me a funny look. "Tryouts were three weeks ago," she said.

"I know… But, I wasn't here three weeks ago and I can prove to you that I am good enough. I can take extra practice times to work on the cheers and I am a really good tumbler," I pleaded.

Coach Herondale sighed. "Show me a backhand spring, backhand spring, back layout." I perfectly executed the skill. "Fine. Practice starts Thursday and I will have Isabelle work with you on the routines."

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this," I alleged.

"I better not. Now, get to lunch."

**Jpov**

I was lifting weights during the lunch period when I saw Red talking to Coach Herondale. She did some flippy thing and landed perfectly without wobbling or anything. There was something very intriguing about this girl. I saw her walk off so I decided to grab my lunch from my locker and head to the field to sit with my friends.

"—she is my lab partner. I can't believe she moved _here."_ Alec was saying.

"Who?" I asked sitting down at on the ground.

"Clary Fray, the new girl," Isabelle said enthusiastically.

"How do you know her?" I asked , ignoring Iz. It wasn't a first.

"Our moms are really good friends," he said. Alec saw my face and got all defensive. "Don't try anything, Jace. She is too good for your games."

"Yeah, and she probably wouldn't go for you," Jordan butted in.

I gave him an appalled look. "Wouldn't go for _me? _Unheard of. I can make anyone fall on their knees for me."

"Please don't make this into a bet," Alec mumbled.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. By the end of lunch, we had decided that I was to get Clary to sleep with me by the end of the semester of I had to do anything any of them told me to. This was going to be fun!

**Cpov**

I walked through the deserted hallway during lunch and spotted a familiar blonde. He heard my footsteps coming and he turned around.

"Hey, Clare-Bear," Jonathon said.

"Hey, Jon. How was your first day so far?" I asked.

"Pretty good. I'm trying out for spring football and –even though it's too late –hopefully Coach will let me on the team."

"That's great! I actually made the cheer squad, so I might be bringing home some hot girls for you…" I replied jokingly.

He laughed. "Yeah, that will be fun. Look, I gotta go. I'm meeting up with some guys for lunch." Jon backed away and I watched him leave out into the overflowed field of high schoolers.

….o.O.o….

I sat down in the back during English Comp. as the teacher, , went on about a new project coming up and how he would choose our partners after he finished talking.

"Clary and… Jace." The teacher's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

A golden-blonde boy scooted over to sit beside me. "Hey, Partner," he said.

I sighed. "So, you must be Jace."

He laughed and put a hand on his heart. "What? Not happy to get my marvelous self as your partner? I am hurt."

"Look, I'm not doing all the work for this. Come up with a topic tonight and we will get together after school sometime this week." Luckily, the bell rang, so I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the classroom. I went straight to the bathroom and I called Sebastian, my boyfriend who lived in New Castle. But, he didn't answer. I got out of the stall and walked out of the bathroom to find that everyone had already left. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I hit ANSWER and put the phone against my ear.

"Hey, Babe. Sorry I missed your call. How was your first day?" Sebastian asked.

"It was fine. I made the cheer team. Do you wanna come over after school today?"

"Uh… I don't know. I've… got some homework, but maybe if I finish it."

"Oh, okay... I miss you so much," I wined.

"Hey, um, there are some rumors going around about you. Like, bad ones," Sebastian alleged.

"Dammit, Sebastian. Don't listen to them. You know they aren't true."

" I know, but I can't help it. How am I supposed to know if they are true?" he asked.

I sighed. "Listen to _me. _You know people make up stupid things. It doesn't matter. They are just rumors. Look, I have to go, but call me later?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said, sounding a little mad. He hung up and I rubbed my hands on my face. I didn't want to deal with anyone because I didn't even know if what I just had was a _fight._ Sure enough, someone spoke behind me when I got to me car.

"You know, a car tells a lot about a person," a silky voice said. I turned to see Jace. "Yours says you don't give a flying shit about what people think."

"Well, thanks? I don't know if that was an insult," I replied. He shrugged. "And I can tell by your car that your parents buy everything for you and you are a huge dick. "

" It does not!" he protested.

"So, how much did you pay for your car?" Jace was silent. "Exactly. And I can tell that you pack condoms in your backpack just in case you run into one of your many 'booty calls', you have probably dated more than half of the school, and you have had sex more times in your car than at your actual house, in an actual bed."

Jace looked surprised. "You get all that from my _car?_" he asked.

"That an the open condom wrapper on your back seat," I replied. I opened the car door and shut it, driving away from an open-mouthed Jace.


	2. Second Day

**First of all, I just want to thank all of my readers! I'm already at six reviews in the first, like, 24 hours I've had this up! I will try to update whenever I have free time. That happens to be often because I have no life :D **

***I also want to say that I forgot to say the principal's name. It's Mr. Wayland. Yes, Jace's dad.***

**Cpov**

I got home and decided to take a shower to clear my head. I had heard about Jace. He was a big player and I couldn't get wrapped up in someone like that. I put my clothes back on and went to the kitchen to get a snack. I put in my headphones and sang to the song, raiding the fridge.

"_I fought it for a long time now_

_While drowning in a river of denial  
>I washed up, fixed up, picked up<br>All my broken things_

_'Cause you left me  
>Police scene, chalk line<br>Tequila shots  
>In the dark scene of the crime<br>Suburban living with a feeling  
>That I'm giving up<br>Everything for you  
>(For you)<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>How was I supposed to know<br>That you were oh, oh, over me?  
>I think that I should go<br>(Go!)  
>Something's telling me to leave<br>But I won't  
>'Cause I'm damned if I do ya<br>Damned if I don't" _ I sang.

"Clary, can you do this when I _don't _have people over?" I heard Jonathon say behind me.

I turned to see him and about eight other extremely attractive guys from my new school…including Jace. They must be from the football team.

I laughed, not embarrassed that they just caught me singing to myself. "It would've been nice to have a warning. I see you made the team."

"Yeah. We're just going to get some food and go to my room."

"Okay. And Sebastian might come over later so don't wait up to get dinner," I replied. I walked into the hallway, but stopped just outside of my room.

"Dude, you're sister is hot," I heard a voice say.

"Ugh, please don't say that," Jon replied. I went into my room and shut the door. My phone flashed up. One missed message.

_Hey. Finished early. On my way to ur house. See ya soon ~Seb_

I smiled to myself and sprinted to the door when I heard the bell ring.

**Jpov**

So Clary was Jonathon's sister? This was going to be harder than I thought. We got to his room and everyone started into a conversation about girls, or football, or something else I wasn't listening to.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna go get some water," I said awkwardly.

I stepped out into the kitchen and saw Clary open the front door and guide a familiar tall, brown-haired guy to the couch.

**Cpov**

I kissed Sebastian on the lips and sat down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What is it?" I asked , still energetic.

"Me and Kaelie have been… hanging out lately."

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything," Seb whispered and leaned forward, lips puckered.

"Wait. I want to know. What were you going to say?"

"Just forget it," he said.

"I can't when you just brought it up! I don't know what to think now, except the worst."

"Listen, we'll talk tomorrow. I have to go." Sebastian got up and walked out the front door. I huffed. He was there _five minutes_ and they already had a fight.

"He's sleeping with her, you know," a voice said behind me. I jumped and turned to see an amused Jace.

"God, Jace. You scared me."

"Your ignoring the fact that your boyfriend is sleeping with Kaelie," he said.

"What?" I asked "He wouldn't do that."

Jace laughed. "There is a lot of things you don't know about Sebastian."

"You know him?" I was confused.

"We go back."

"Anyway, I'm going to go get started on our report. I'll see you tomorrow," I stomped back to my room and fell asleep crying.

**Jpov**

I woke up a little early, so I decided to walk to Java Jones to get a coffee. As I walked in, I saw Sebastian sitting at a table with Kaelie. I walked over to the table and they looked up.

"Wayland? What are you –"

"Listen, you better tell Clary, or I will," I said and stalked away.

O.o.O

I pulled into the parking lot and saw Clary sitting with my friends on a picnic table. As I approached, they all turned around.

"Hey! I invited Clary to hang out with us!" Isabelle screamed.

I winced. "Okay. That's fantastic, but you don't have to yell. But, can I have a moment alone with Clary?" I said and winked at Jordan.

"Yeah. Sure."

Once they all left, I turned to Clary. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"What do you want, Jace?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night."

"For?" Clary asked suspicious.

"Our date."

"I don't remember being asked out on a date," she said.

"It was implied."

"Well, I have a boyfriend,"

"By the sounds of your fight last night, I don't think you do," I replied.

"It was just a fight."

"Most girls would be thrilled to go on a date with me."

"I'm not most girls," Clary alleged. She grabbed her bag and walked into the school before I had time to say anything else. Once again, Clary Fray had stunned me.

**Cpov**

I walked into class –the one I was dreading the most. The one with Jace.

"Howdy," he said when I sat down. I ignored him. "Change your mind yet?"

"Not a chance. I have a boyfriend. I already told you that," I replied.

"Yes, and he has _two_ girlfriends. I already told you that."

The rest of class, the only time I talked to him was when I had to. We decided our report subject and that I would go to his house after school to work on it.

During lunch, I was totally silent. Izzy invited me to go to her house the next Saturday, so I said I would.

My next class was health. Ugh, it was always so awkward. When I walked into the room I noticed something that I hadn't the day before. Jace sitting in the back corner. And the only open seat happened to be right next to him.

"What a coincidence," he said when I sat down.


	3. SUPER IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately… I guess I have more of a life than I thought. For you who are actually taking the time to read this… THANK YOU! I have a new idea. ****Because Of A Bet ****is now going to be fan-written. Write the next chapter (Chapter Three) , tell me your username, and email it to me at . I will read through ALL of them and choose which one fits best next. I will post it and make sure to say it is yours. I am hoping this will be fun and cool. Email me quickly because I am hoping to get chapter three in this week!**

**~ ½ of the twogirlsandacomputer**

**P.S. I hope this will work well! Thanks again, readers!**


End file.
